The Escape
by The Future Write
Summary: Annabelle, or Anna as she keeps urging people to call her, is being sent out to a Home. Her parents abandoned her - Why? We do not know - and sent her to a "Home For The Unwanted" for... unwanted children. Anna is CREEPED OUT at the strange children that shemeets and realizes that Each. Child. Is. Weird. Strange in some way. But how is Anna weird? And what is happening to her life!
1. Ch 1 - Today

**Chapter 1**

I laughed at the beautiful day. This day was anything _but_. How can Mother Nature decide to just conjure up sunlight and butterflies and dewy grass when my life was being ruined right at this second? Isn't _my_ life more important than weather? Who does this "Mother Nature" think she is, anyway? All, "Let's ruin Annabelle's day by making the weather just joyful and jolly?" Why doesn't she just strike me by lightning while she's at it. Gosh, I HATE today.


	2. Ch 2 - The One Person I Don't Hate

I averted my focus from the weather and packed my favorite outfits - which means ALL OF THEM. My parents are rich. Rich! I have so many clothes, some fashionable and some _designer._ I am spoiled. Conceded. I am not afraid to admit it. I should rule everyone on the planet. I am the best! Is THAT why my parents decided to send me to a Home? _Can they even do that?_ Literally, my parents upright told me that they were sending me to a home. That they could not have me any longer. It is not like I am one of those creepy _adopted _children! I even told them that and they accused me of being disgusting and selfish. They _yelled_ at me for calling them creepy. I do not understand! My siblings, June, the oldest: 17 , Jake, my younger brother: 13 and Zoe, the youngest: 10, are all fake, suck-ups. People describe them as _selfless._ How is that at all good? They don't even care about themselves! Now _that's _disgusting! Like EWW!

Whatever. I don't need my mom. I don't need my dad. They sure as hell don't need me! I turn from my amazingly expensive Kipling suitcase and practice the most sincere smile that I can muster. Perfect! Just like me! That makes me laugh at myself. I am so witty! I get up and grab my phone. My best friend Jenna texts me:

_Jenna: Hey! Guess what Tyler and I did last night!_

I scowl. No one respects their bodies. My body is perfect, and there is no way I am ruining it because of hormones. That is just gross.

_Me: Let me guess. You guys watched a movie and cuddled together._

_Jenna: Way to be sarcastic, Anna. No! We did... IT_

_Me: Yeah, yeah. I know. The famous IT!_

_Jenna: I know it sounds childish, but I don't want to say it just yet. You wanna know how it felt?_

I sigh allowed. I sort of did... but that will be breaking my Respect Yourself code of honor. Well... then again... it's not like I'm doing anything with my body...

_Me: Uhh..._

_Jenna: Wait a second! Aren't you moving today!?_

_Me: I am not moving! I am being sent away because my stupid parents can't handle themselves, and so I had to take one for the team. You know how amazing I can be towards my family._

_Jenna: I know... I am going to miss you! I know I said this a million times before!_

_Me: How could you not remember that I was moving today?_

_Jenna: I am so sorry! It's just with the Tyler thing..._

_Me: Ugh, whatever. I thought I was more important. And I know that you are going to miss me. Isn't it obvious?_

_Jenna: Yeah, I guess. Aren't you going to miss me?_

_Me: Jenna! I am BEING SHIPPED OFF! How can you just think of yourself! I gtg anyway. Bye._

I turn off my phone in anger and throw it into my backpack. How can EVERYONE hate me all at the same time! I am so LOVABLE! I curl up on my empty, naked bed and scream. I am so important! Why does everyone HATE me! Especially me?! People should hate Jenna! She is so selfish, like in a bad way, and she disrespect her body and she is a horrible friend. I hate her. And Mom. And Dad. And June. And Jake. Especially Zoe. I hate her guts. I hate everyone.

(Later)

The train roars up a sound that I hate. More than my parents! I walk toward the mob of unshowered people and cringe at the homeless man begging for money.

"Ew. Get a life hobo!" I hiss at him and he stares at me in fear. I smile, but this weird feeling that I always get when something like this happens tickles my gut. I frown and look away. I am perfect. I can't let imperfections get in my way.

"Keep moving, sweety." My mom mumbles and shove me along. Is she trying to trick me? Is that what it is?

"I am NOT your sweety. You are abandoning me, you little piece of crap!" I yell in response and march forward. My mom doesn't respond. She looks down in sadness and pain. What a lie! I can see that little smile of evil in her frown! And I can just HEAR Dad snickering behind her. Those sly little foxes. I hate them SO MUCH. The train whistles in agony. I hate them more than that train.

(Later)

There is a boy who is 16 sitting in front of me. I am only one year younger. How interesting. I flip my glossy, straightened, brown hair across my manicured hand and smile flirtatiously. He is sad. He barely notices. But then something like an idea sprouts in his mind and he looks me right in the eye. He's hot. Black, curly hair. Blue eyes that match my own. And thin, but built body. He looks like my old boyfriend. I like him immediately.

"Hi," I say and offer him an open smile. He levels his eyes to mine. Never mind, he has green hints in his eyes, instead of a light and total blue that my eyes have.

"Hi," he responds in an almost croaky voice and smiles a smile full of mischief. His eyes stay sad and slightly... mysterious?

"So, where are you headed to?" I say with another smile. I don't really care where he is going, but I don't want to end this conversation. Suddenly, he throws his arms onto the table separating us.

"What is it that you want? Sex?" He says quickly, all the mischief disappearing and pain taking over his features. _Jeez! Why do I care if he is pained? _I grimace and place my hands over his. He flinches slightly at the gesture. I pull away.

"Unlike everyone on this planet, I actually respect my body. I mean _hellooo. _Why would I just treat myself like crap, if I am suitable enough to be a princess?" I respond. He gapes at me for a second and does not respond. I get up and lock the divider separating our table from the rest of the train. Now it was just a forest green table jutting out from below the blurry window and two seats large enough to be used a beds. There was only one foot of space from the table and chairs to the divider that should be called a sliding door. I sit down on his side and nearly place my legs on top of his.

"I'm bored. I'm just looking for some entertainment." This usually causes all boys to lean in and start kissing me like raging dogs (may I say _ewww?) _but it is always fun. He doesn't. He just tucks a piece of loose air (how could I have not noticed that?!) behind my ears rubs my cheek with his thumb.

"You aren't bored. You're sad." He replies. _And you will _not _believe how I reacted to this! _My heart starts pounding and a feeling tickles my stomach and spreads up my back and onto my cheeks where he touched me. It feels like... butterflies?! I gasp and throw myself back from him. I stand in front of the sliding door. He tilts his head slightly, "Are you.. okay?" He asks and I spin around and undo the lock. The walls are caving in. The walls are snickering and laughing at my pathetic-ness. _No!_ I am never pathetic!

"I... I have to go-" I run out of there and speed down the train. _Where am I supposed to go? _I run and run until I see a sign reading "the quiet room". If I had taken a second to open the door, I might have heard the two sets of feet following me slowly. I gasp and run inside and close the door. No one is in here because it is nearly time for breakfast. I find a large, cushiony chair and sit down. _What is happening to me?_ I feel tears start to leek out onto my cheeks._ I haven't cried since I was 12. _I think to myself and cringe at the age. I hated that year. I breathe in and out slowly. _What were those butterflies? C'mon, Anna, think! _I let out a small cry and put my hands over my face. _They felt good, _I think, _exhilarating. _I gasp in shock. I like them! And then I smile.

He is the one person I don't hate.


End file.
